Just For Me
by RingRing. Alo
Summary: Bella esta enamorada de su vecino. Un desafortunado día, se queda atrapada en un terrible incendio. Ella se prepara para morir, sin dejar de pensar en Edward. Pero, ¿Qué pasara cuando aparezca un ángel de ojos verdes para salvarla? One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Abrí la cortina de mi ventana. Eran las 5:30, la hora exacta. En unos segundos, lo vería. Espere ansiosa, al igual que todas las tardes. Me pregunte que le diría si le hablara alguna vez, aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que jamás me atrevería a hablarle ¿O si?

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta hasta que ya estaba demasiado cerca. No tuve tiempo de desviar la mirada, así que me sorprendió observándolo. Por poco me desmayo al ver que me sonrió, y que sexy se veía sonriendo. Lo vi alejarse hacia la esquina y cerré la cortina. Seguro creyó que era una boba. Ni siquiera pude devolverle la sonrisa, solo me quede mirándolo con la boca abierta. Genial. Ahora deberé tener mas cuidado cuando lo vea ¿Y si se dio cuenta? ¿Que pensaría ahora de mi? ¿Que soy una acosadora?

Seguía pensando en el cuando me fui a acostar. Mi Edward. Imagine sus lindos ojos verdes observándome, diciéndome que me amaba… pero sabía que eso jamás pasaría, así que decidí seguir con mis fantasías hasta que me quede dormida.

Me despertó un extraño olor, parecido a cuando algo se quema en la cocina. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que no estaba equivocada. Veía humo por todas partes, me levante de mi cama y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, pero no pude llegar muy lejos, ya que al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, vi solo llamas a mi alrededor. Estaba perdida. Iba a morir, lo sabia. Solo deseaba algo antes de irme. Sabía que era imposible. Deseaba ver a Edward por última vez. Deseaba poder decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, confesarle todo lo que sentía por el. Si tan solo pudiera tener otra oportunidad… Casi podía oír su voz llamándome a lo lejos, cuando me sumergí en la oscuridad.

Alguien me estaba tomando la mano. Estaba confundida y desubicada. No sabía que había pasado. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, acostumbrándome a la luz. No estaba sola, había alguien más ahí. ¡Era Edward!

-Hola- murmuro.

-Hola- Respondí. El me sonrió, apreté su mano con fuerza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto con cara de preocupación.

¿Que como me sentía? Dichosa, feliz, radiante, contenta de que el estuviera conmigo. Pero también estaba muy confundida, no podía recordar como había llegado ahí.

-Confundida-murmure-¿Sabes que fue lo que paso? No lo recuerdo claramente.

-Se incendio tu casa.-exclamo con expresión de tristeza.

En ese instante lo recordé. El humo y las llamas rodeándome. Casi no podía respirar…y entonces alguien me llamo. No conocía esa voz… ¿o si? ¡Si! Era la voz de Edward… Regrese a la realidad. El me estaba observando fijamente. Me sonroje al instante.

-¿Cómo…?¿Tu…me…salvaste?-pregunte asombrada.

-Podría decirse-respondió sonriendo.

-Bueno, gracias-dije apenada.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Me miro a los ojos y yo sostuve su mirada con un largo tiempo. Casi no podía creer lo que había sucedido. No quería que Edward se apartara de mí, no sabia lo que lo había impulsado a salvarme la vida y quería averiguarlo, pero me avergonzaba preguntarle. Entonces recordé lo que había pensado cuando creí que moriría. Pedí otra oportunidad, y me la habían otorgado, así que me arme de valor. Lo mire y parecía distraído, concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

-Edward-lo llame. Me miro extrañado.

-¿Si, Bella?

Pregunte algo totalmente distinto a lo que pretendía

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Se sonrojo un poco al responder.

-Escuche a hurtadillas cuando conversabas frente a tu puerta. ¿Tu como averiguaste el mío?

Oh, oh. No podía mentirle, así que le respondí la verdad.

-Revise tu correo-Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Edward soltó una carcajada. Su risa era tan linda…

-¡Y yo que creí que era acosador contigo!- Reí con el, un tanto apenada por sus palabras.

-En realidad, quería preguntarte…-dude un momento-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer que?

-Salvarme. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho y en verdad te lo agradezco demasiado, no estaría aquí ahora si no fuera por ti, pero me preguntaba por que…

-Oh, eso. Emm… tal vez te parezca extraño, o pienses que enloquecí, pero a pesar de que es la primera vez que hablamos,-parecio dudar un segundo-estoy enamorado de ti, desde la primera vez que te vi, asomada en tu ventana.

Ok, eso fue totalmente inesperado. Me quede sin habla.

-¿Bella, te sientes bien?

-Si es solo que… bueno, yo…-era el momento, no podía arrepentirme ahora-tambiesentoyenamoradadeti.

Bien, ahora seguro creería que soy una tonta. Ni siquiera pude pronunciar correctamente la frase.

-Lo siento ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

Respire profundamente.

-Dije que yo también siento lo mismo respecto a ti. Y no creo que hayas enloquecido.

-Uf, que alivio-dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Yo también sonreí. Estaba feliz. Y pensar que tenía tanto miedo de hablarle. Me eche a reír. Edward me miro extrañado. Seguro se estaría cuestionando sobre mi salud mental.

-¿Que es lo que te causa tanta risa?

-Es que estuve todas las tardes frente a mi ventana ala misma hora esperando para verte y jamás me atreví a hablarte, sin saber que tú te sentías de igual manera.

Se unió a mis risas. Luego de unos segundos, el silencio reino nuevamente.

Mire a Edward, y tenia una expresión de concentración absoluta. Aun seguía mirándome. De pronto cambio de postura. Se inclino un poco, girando hacia mí. Soltó mi mano y me acaricio la mejilla. Mi corazón se altero un poco. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de su tacto, era una sensación agradable. De pronto sentí su respiración en mi cara. Abrí los ojos y vi que su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del mío. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, su aliento dulce mezclándose con el mío. Se acerco lentamente, mi corazón latía frenético. Me incline un poco y sus labios acariciaron los míos suavemente. El aparato al que estaba conectada comenzó a moverse incontroladamente. Profundicé el beso, nuestros labios se movían a la par. Entrelace mis manos detrás de su cabeza. El me sujeto con más fuerza aun. De pronto, escuche que alguien abría la puerta. Edward y yo nos separamos rápidamente. . EL aparato volvió a la normalidad en unos momentos. Edward sostuvo de nuevo mi mano.

Era la enfermera. Hizo una revisión y salió del cuarto.

Nos quedamos solos nuevamente.

-¿Que pasará ahora?

-No lo se. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro, es que no te dejare ir.

Este pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

-Me alegro. Entonces estaremos juntos.

-No podría ser de otra manera.

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente, mirándonos mutuamente. Mientras estuviéramos juntos todo estaría perfecto.

_¿Quedó bien o bien feo? Me interesa muchísimo saber su opinión, por que estoy haciendo este mismo pero POV Edward, pero no se si subirlo o no. ¿Ustedes que dicen? Dejen Reviews sip?_

_Espero que les haya gustado y no sea decepcionante._

_Besos_


	2. POV Edward

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Summary: Bella esta enamorada de su vecino. Un desafortunado día, se queda atrapada en un terrible incendio. Ella se prepara para morir, sin dejar de pensar en Edward. Pero, ¿Qué pasara cuando aparezca un ángel de ojos verdes para salvarla?

**POV Edward**

Las 5:30. Solo me faltaba una cuadra. Camine más rápido, ansioso por verla. Si tan solo tuviera el valor de saludarla, pero era tan cobarde…Seguro me estaría esperando, igual que todas las tardes. Ella creía que no me daba cuenta, pero era imposible no enterarse.

Sin darme cuenta me acerque a su casa, tenia la cortina abierta. La sorprendí mirándome y le dedique una sonrisa, la cual no correspondió.

Mire sus profundos ojos cafés, estuve a punto de detenerme para saludarla… pero no lo hice, seguí el camino hacia mi casa. Tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez ni siquiera me esperaba todos los días, tal vez solo era una coincidencia que ella estuviera junto a su ventana todas las tardes. Jamás lo sabría…

La noche nuevamente. Demasiado predecible. Me fui a dormir pensando en Bella, tan linda. Imagine su tímida sonrisa, y con estos pensamientos me dormí al instante.

Oí unos golpes en la puerta. Desperté adormilado y abrí enseguida.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Me pregunto alarmado un joven.

-Si-le asegure-¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Hay un incendio en Main Street. Estamos evacuando la zona.

_Main Street._ ¡Bella! Me cambie rápidamente y corrí hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera me preocupe en cerrar.

Corrí hasta la casa de Bella. Había otras casas en llamas, pero casi habían extinguido el fuego por completo. Fui con uno de los bomberos que estaban frente a la casa.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe si la chica que vive en esa casa esta a salvo?

-Lo siento mucho, no pudimos salvar a nadie. Entraremos en cuanto terminemos de apagar el fuego, pero no hay ningún sobreviviente.

-¿Que? ¿Que quiere decir con esto? ¡No! ¡Tienen que ayudarla! ¡Puede estar con vida!

-Joven, eso es casi imposible. Por favor, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Al ver que ninguno de los hombres que estaban ahí se movía, no lo pensé dos veces. Corrí a la puerta de la casa. Casi habían apagado el fuego por completo.

-No puede pasar- varios hombres intentaron detenerme, pero me zafé de sus brazos. Entre corriendo. Subí rápido las escaleras. Había mucho humo alrededor.

-¡Bella!- grité. No tuve respuesta. Casi no podía ver a mi alrededor, me agache y cubrí mi boca. Fue entonces cuando la vi.

Estaba en la entrada de su habitación, desmayada. La tome entre mis brazos, subí las escaleras y la lleve rumbo a la ambulancia.

-Bella, por favor, resiste - susurré.

La subieron a una ambulancia y la llevaron al hospital. Yo la acompañe en todo momento. AL llegar al hospital, se la llevaron los doctores y tuve que aguardar en la sala de espera.

Pasó mucho tiempo, y yo mientras tanto estaba desesperado. No quería que muriera, sin antes haberle dicho todo lo que sentía por ella. Ahora me sentía estúpido. No podía entender como todo este tiempo tuvo tanto miedo de confesarle lo mucho que la amaba.

-¿Joven? – una enfermera me distrajo.

-¿Si?

-La chica ya esta estable. Puede pasar a verla, pero aun esta inconsciente. Seguro no tardara mucho en despertar.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Puede decirme por donde?

-Con gusto. Sígame.

La seguí por un amplió pasillo. El alivio me inundo, ella estaba bien. Llegamos hasta la habitación 1901.

-Aquí es.

-Gracias.

Abrí la puerta lentamente. Bella estaba dormida, aun así se veía realmente hermosa. Tenía un aspecto de tranquilidad. Acerque una silla hasta su lado, tome su mano entre las mías, y espere a que despertara.

Estuve ahí por mucho tiempo, observándola, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Hola - exclame.

-Hola – respondió ella tímidamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunte

Se quedo pensativa por unos momentos.

-Confundida. ¿Sabes que fue lo que paso? No lo recuerdo claramente.

-Se incendio tu casa.

Ahora que la tenía cerca de mi, era imposible apartar la vista. Cuando me sorprendió mirándola se sonrojó. Se veía adorable.

-¿Cómo…?¿Tu…me…salvaste?-pregunto con asombro. Tal vez pensaría que yo era un demente.

-Podría decirse- dije con una sonrisa para darle confianza.

-Bueno, gracias-parecía un poco apenada.

Se quedo callada. Yo la seguí mirando y ella también me veía, hasta que de pronto desvió su mirada. Parecía pensativa. En ese momento, deseé poder leerle la mente para saber que era realmente lo que cruzaba por su cabeza en estos momentos

-Edward-me llamó, estaba extrañado, no imaginaba como había adivinado mi nombre.

-¿Si, Bella?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- oh, no. Pregunto justo lo que no quería, debí intuir que desearía saberlo.

-Escuche a hurtadillas cuando conversabas frente a tu puerta. ¿Tu como averiguaste el mío? – tenía demasiada curiosidad.

-Revise tu correo- Dijo en voz baja, parecía avergonzada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, dándole un aspecto adorable.

Me dio risa al pensar lo mal que me había sentido escuchando sus conversaciones, ahora no tenía arrepentimiento.

-¡Y yo que creí que era acosador contigo!- parecía apenada, sin embargo, rió conmigo.

-En realidad, quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer que?

-Salvarme. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho y en verdad te lo agradezco demasiado, no estaría aquí ahora si no fuera por ti, pero me preguntaba por que…

Bien, había llegado la hora de hablar de mis sentimientos hacia ella, no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo. Tenía miedo de decirle la verdad, pero tampoco podía mentirle. Reuní todo mi valor para declararle mi amor.

-Oh, eso. Emm… tal vez te parezca extraño, o pienses que enloquecí, pero a pesar de que es la primera vez que hablamos,-dude por un momento, ¿Qué tal si no le agradaba y la hacía sentir incomoda?-estoy enamorado de ti, desde la primera vez que te vi, asomada en tu ventana.

Se quedó sin habla. Seguro ahora me aborrecía, no debí haberlo dicho, si apenas hemos hablado una vez.

-¿Bella, te sientes bien?- pregunte al ver que no decía nada. No importaba que fuera para insultarme, pero quería escuchar su voz nuevamente.

-Si es solo que… bueno, yo… tambiesentoyenamoradadeti.

No comprendí la última parte de lo que dijo. Me confundió totalmente, otra vez estaba roja.

-Lo siento ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

-Dije que yo también siento lo mismo respecto a ti. Y no creo que hayas enloquecido.

-Uf, que alivio-dije totalmente aliviado. Pensé en todo el tiempo que me demore hasta que por fin logre decirle lo que sentía, aunque jamás hubiera imaginado que sería en estas condiciones. Bella se echó a reír y no entendí el motivo.

-¿Que es lo que te causa tanta risa?

-Es que estuve todas las tardes frente a mi ventana ala misma hora esperando para verte y jamás me atreví a hablarte, sin saber que tú te sentías de igual manera.

Me uní a sus risas, en unos segundos, volvió a sus reflexiones.

Yo seguí observándola, era muy hermosa. Había algo que deseé desde el primer momento que la vi, y ahora que estábamos tan cerca, decidí intentarlo, esperaba que no se molestara, y después de lo que dijo, era demasiado probable que hasta lo deseara ella también.

Me incliné hacia ella. Solté su mano y acaricié su mejilla, su piel era suave. Cerró los ojos sonriendo. Acerque mi rostro al suyo, estaba tan cerca de lo que siempre deseé. Abrió sus ojos. Parecía sorprendida. Me Acerque a ella con lentitud, acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios, el aparato al que estaba conectada se puso como loco, pero eso no me importo, lo único que ocupaba mi mente en ese momento, era ella, y sus labios moviéndome junto con los míos. Sentí sus manos detrás de mi cabeza, sus dedos enredados en mi cabello, la abrace mas fuerte, deseaba tenerla lo mas cerca posible. Alguien a quien odie por arruinar el momento entro ene se momento. Tuvimos que separarnos, pero seguí sosteniendo su mano.

Era la enfermera. Hizo una revisión y salió del cuarto.

Nos quedamos solos nuevamente.

-¿Que pasará ahora? - preguntó Bella. No tenía respuesta para su pregunta.

-No lo se. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro, es que no te dejare ir.

-Me alegro. Entonces estaremos juntos.

-No podría ser de otra manera.

El silencio reino nuevamente, la mire y ella a mi. La perspectiva de un futuro juntos me hizo sonreír.

_Bueno, aquí esta espero que les guste y no les haya decepcionado. Tome en cuenta las sugerencias de __Constansa y pues trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, pero si quedo algo mal es culpa de mi hermana y si decrépita computadora que me hacen enojar, ya tenía el segundo capitulo de mi otro fic, pero se borró!!! y x eso estaba muy enojada y dije bueno, no me queda mas que subir el otro y aquí esta._

_Sugerencias y criticas: botón verde._

_Dejen reviews ¡!_

_Besos_


End file.
